


Mainit na Bulalo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5 years age gap, Age Switch, Boyfriends, Cockwarming, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding Kyungsoo, Rimming
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Hinahanap hanap ni Jongin ang bulalo. O mas hinahanap niya talaga ang init ng katawan ni Kyungsoo?





	Mainit na Bulalo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> PARA SA KAKOSA KO SA WE LOVE BOTTOMS EVERYDAY! HOY ETO NA YUNG KINI-CRAVE MO! MAGUSTUHAN MO SANA TONG HAIN KONG BULALO PARA SAYO!!! LABAN LANG SA BUHAY BESH!!! FIGHTING ALWAYS!!!!! KAYA NATIN TO!!!
> 
> (sorry ampanget ata nito at di ko ata nameet expectations mo pero sana magustuhan mo si bebe soo dito hihi :>)

Sinundo ni Jongin ang boyfriend niyang si Kyungsoo sakay ng Montero niya.

Nakaabang na si Kyungsoo sa gate ng bahay nila habang bitbit si Meokmul at nagpapakarga naman si Hoochoo na nasa paanan niya.

Pagkaparada ni Jongin, nakangusong Kyungsoo ang bumati sa kanya. Nakanguso ito kay Hoochoo na nagtatangkang akyatan siya dahil gusto rin magpakarga. Ang kaso nga lang, di kayang buhatin ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa dahil ingat na ingat siya sa mga ito.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto at bumaba ng sasakyan.

Nagtahulan ang mga aso ni Kyungsoo at tumakbo sa kanya si Hoochoo na agad niyang kinarga at tinaas pa bago ihele muli sa kanyang mga braso.

"Jongin, natrapik ka ba?" Humalik si Kyungsoo sa labi ng boyfriend niyang mas matanda sa kanya ng limang taon.

"Di naman. Hm, ang bango mo ah." Ngiti ni Jongin nang tumayo na siya nang maayos at tiningnan maigi ang suot ni Kyungsoo.

Naka striped na t-shirt ang maliit niyang nobyo at pantalon na nakatupi ang dulo.

"Ginamit ko kasi yung bigay ni Tita na pabango. Pangbabae yun, pero gusto ko, kasi amoy bulaklak." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo bago lumingon sa loob ng gate. "Kuya Seungsoo, pakipasok na sia Hoochoo sa loob aalis na kami ni Jongin!"

"Nandyan ba sina Tita tsaka Tito?" Sumilip din si Jongin sa loob at nakita nito ang kuya ni Kyungsoo na kasing edad lang niya. Tumango siya sa kuya ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti.

"Wala sila, pumunta sila binyag."

"Ahh... Pero alam nila na pupunta tayo Tagaytay?"

"Hm!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo, mga mata niya'y kumikinang sa sabik at saya.

Tumikhim bigla ang kuya ni Kyungsoo. "Pre, pakiingatan 'tong kapatid ko ah?"

"Makakaasa ka, pre."

"Dapat lang, ang baby na 'to ini-ingatan dapat!" Pinanggigilan ni Seungsoo ang pisngi ng kapatid at nakanguso na ito nang sobra.

Tumawa si Jongin sa naging estado ng boyfriend niya at ibinaba na si Hoochoo sa loob.

"Kuya! Ang sakit!"

"Ang cute mo kasi!!" Gigil na sabi ni Seungsoo bago kunin si Meokmul sa kanya at pumasok na sa loob para di na magtangka pang lumabas ang mga aso. "Ingat kayo! Pre, si Kyungsoo, ingatan mo yan."

"Kuya naman kaya ko rin naman ingatan sarili ko!"

"Alam ko kapatid. Sige na, baka matrapik pa kayo sa daan."

Sumara na ang gate at pumasok na sa sasakyan ang mag-nobyo para makabyahe na papunta sa Tagaytay.

 

-

 

Nang dahil sa bulalo, napadpad sila sa Tagaytay.

Ngayon, sarap na sarap si Jongin sa pagsupsop ng butu-buto ng bulalo at napapaungol sa init at linamnam ng pagkaing hinahanap-hanap niya simula kagabi. Kaya naman, napag-usapan din nila agad na pumunta kinabukasan sa Tagaytay at heto na nga sila ngayon.

Sa tabi ni Jongin, patuloy ang bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang kinukuhanan ng video ang nobyo.

Napatingin si Jongin sa boyfriend niya at nag-pose. Kinuhaan naman siya agad ng litrato ni Kyungsoo at silang dalawa naman ang nag-selfie.

"Ang bango, bango mo talaga, Soo." Suminghot na naman si Jongin sa leeg ng boyfriend habang nakahawak sa maliit na beywang nito. Di nila alintana ang dami ng tao sa kainan. Palibhasa, nasa sulok sila nakaupo at hindi kita masyado.

Hindi pinigilan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at hinayaan niya ang nobyo na kumapit lang sa kanya na parang linta habang patuloy ito sa pag-amoy sa kanya.

"Mamaya mo na ako amuy-amoyin. Kain muna, Ni."

Nagpatuloy sila kumain ng mainit na bulalo sa kanilang harapan. Kung maingat at mahinhing kumain si Kyungsoo, kabaligtaran naman si Jongin dahil makalat ito. Patuloy tuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagpunas ng tissue sa bibig ng boyfriend at sa lamesa nitong napapatakan ng sabaw ng bulalo.

Huminto muna kumain si Jongin at tinitigan ang boyfriend niyang nagpupunas sa kanyang labi.

"Soo, pwede ba? Tayo? Lam mo na. Mamaya?"

"Hm?"

"Mamaya, Babe. Pwede ba tayo..." Napadila si Jongin sa labi matapos iyon punasan ni Kyungsoo na nag-umpisa nang mamula sa kanyang imbitasyon. "Ang bango bango mo kasi tsaka ang ganda ganda mo ngayon. Kung gusto mo rin naman."

Humigop muna si Kyungsoo sa paubos na niyang bulalo at dinampian ng tissue ang kanyang mga labi bago tumingin kay Jongin na nakatitig lang sa kanya. Nanliliit tuloy siya sa tingin ng boyfriend niya.

"O-Okay. Uh, pagkatapos natin kumain? S-San tayo? S-Sa sasakyan mo ba?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay di na mapakali. Mabilis mahiya si Kyungsoo sa tuwing nag-aalok si Jongin sa kanya na may gawin sila. Ganun din siya kapag siya ang may kailangan kay Jongin na di kailanman tinanggihan ng nobyo niya.

"May hotel malapit dito, dun na lang tayo. Unless, gusto mo, pwede din naman, sa sasakyan ko tayo." Ngisi ni Jongin sa nobyo na nauutal na at namumula lalo sa pag-iisip na pano kaya kung gawin nila iyon sa loob ng Montero ni Jongin?

Napakagat labi na lang si Kyungsoo at humigop na lang ulit ng sabaw habang humalik naman si Jongin sa ulo niya at nakapulupot lang ang braso nito sa maliit na struktura ng kanyang katawan, palad nito ay nakapatong sa kanyang makapal na hita.

Sila ay nagpatuloy kumain, sarap na sarap sa lited at butu-buto ng karneng baka bago humigop ng mainit na sabaw ng pinagmamalaking bulalo ng Tagaytay.

 

-

 

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang hubad na katawan ng kanyang nobyo.

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo at nakatungkod ang mga kamay sa kama habang si Jongin ay nasa kanyang likuran at panay himas at haplos sa buo niyang katawan na nag-uumapoy sa sabik.

Nanghihina si Kyungsoo. Napapalunon siya at napapa-ungol nang mahina tuwing ginuguhit ni Jongin ang daliri niya sa kanyang butas at biglang tatawa.

"Relax, Soo." Malambing na sabi ni Jongin habang pinipisil ang pinagpalang bilugang pwetan ni Kyungsoo.

Sumunod, hinawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi ng likuran ng nobyo at inilapit ang mukha sa mala-rosas na kulay ng butas nito, tsaka sumupsop gamit ang kanyang dila.

Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ingay na lumalabas sa kanyang bibig sa walang prenong pagdila at paghigop sa kanya ni Jongin sa kanyang likuran.

Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa puting bedsheet habang napapatirik ang kanyang mata sa galing ng dila ng nobyo na nagpapaligaya sa kanya ngayon.

Nag-iinit ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa mariin at walang habas na pagraan ng dila ni Jongin sa kanyang sensitibong bukana na maya't-maya rin ay nagdala ng mga nagbabadyang luha sa kanyang mga mata sa tindi ng sarap na nararamdaman.

Sa sobrang pagkahayok ni Jongin sa kanyang napakagandang kasintahan, mas lalo pa niyang diniin ang pagsupsop sa basang bukana ni Kyungsoo, sabay sa pagmasahe ng mataba nitong pisngi sa pwetan.

"J-Jongin," naiiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Lalabasan na ako, Jongin."

Dahil roon, tumigil si Jongin sa pagsupsop sa kadahilanang ayaw pa niyang labasan ang iniirog.

Pinahiga niya si Kyungsoo at inatake ng halik sa bibig. Sa madalas na pagsipi nila kada buwan, gumaling at kaya na ring makisabay ni Kyungsoo sa malalim na halik ni Jongin.

Nakakapit lang siya sa mga balikat ng lalaki at pinulupot na rin ang mga paa sa beywang nito.

Nalalasahan man nila ang bulalo sa bibig ng bawat isa, hindi naman nito natinag ang pagbuhol ng kanilang mga sabik na dila.

Matapos ang bibig ni Kyungsoo, pumaraan ang bibig ni Jongin sa panga nito pababa sa leeg nito na kanyang sinupsop at minarkahan.

"Sobrang bango mo pa rin, mahal ko." Bulong ni Jongin habang hinahabol ang hininga. Gumuhit ang dulo ng kanyang ilong pababa sa dibdib ni Kyungsoi papunta sa mga tuwid nitong mga utong na agad niya ring sinupsop nang mariin.

"Ahh, J-Jongin..." Anas ni Kyungsoo na hinang-hina na sa mga halik at haplos ni Jongin sa sensitibo niyang katawan.

Hindi naman tinigilan ni Jongin ang pagsipsip sa mga utong ni Kyungsoo na paborito niyang paglaruan. Alam nila pareho ang nipple fetish ni Jongin na tanggap naman ni Kyungsoo.

May mga araw na minsan, bigla na lang siya hahawakan ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib, partikular sa kanyang mga utong nang walang babala kung minsan. Nung una, di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkasabik ni Jongin sa kanyang mga utong, na kinalaunan ay inamin naman ni Jongin ang hilig niya sa pagsupsop ng mga ito. Simula nun, hinahayaan lang ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo na laruin ang kanyang dibdib, dahil ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo ang pinakapaboritong supsupin ni Jongin.

Kaya ngayon, taimtim niyang binibigyan ng atensyon ang magkabilang utong ni Kyungsoo.

Tunog ng kanyang pagsupsop at pagdila ang tanging umaalingawngaw sa kanilang kwarto.

"J-Jongin, di ka pa ba titigil?" Umuungol lang si Kyungsoo at lumiliyad sa tindi ng paghalik ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib.

"Saglit lang, mahal."

Napuno na ng marka ang buong dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Bumaba na si Jongin sa tyan ng nobyo na tuwing hinahalikan ng nakakatanda ay nahihiya siya.

"Teka lang...huwag dyan, Jongin." Hingal niyang sabi sabay harang sa kanyang tyan ng kanyang kamay.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at hinalikan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Matagal ko nang hinahalikan ang tyan mo, Soo. Ngayon ka pa ulit nahiya? Wag na mahiya, hm?" Inulan pa niya ng halik ang kamay ng nobyo hanggang sa tinanggal na ito ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan si Jongin na suungin ang kanyang tiyan ng labi nito.

"Ang taba ng tyan ko, Jongin. Nakakahiya."

"Wala ka dapat ikahiya. Mahal na mahal ko 'to, Soo." pisil ni Jongin sa bilbil ni Kyungsoo habang hinahalikan.

Tinakpan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha sa hiya, hanggang sa naramdaman niyang tinaas na ni Jongin ang kanyang mga binti. Pagkatingin niya kay Jongin, nilalagyan na nito ang ari niya ng langis.

Inihanda na rin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para sa susunod na proseso. Ilang minuto pa ay pinasok ni Jongin ang kanyang ari sa loob ni Jongin. Marahan ang paggalaw sa una ngunit napapaliyad pa rin ang maliit na katawan ni Kyungsoo dulot ng sakit at sarap na nararamdaman.

Habang bumibilis ang paggalaw ni Jongin sa ibabaw niya, lalo rin lumalakas ang kanyang mga halinghing.

Nagpapalit-palit pa sila ng pwesto kinalaunan kung saan iginilid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at tinira niya ito mula sa likod, hawak-hawak ang ang beywang ng maliit na lalaki sa kanyang malalaking mga braso.

Di rin mapigilan ni Jongin na ibaon ang mukha niya sa mahalimuyak na leeg ng nobyo habang nirorolyo ang mga binti.

Sumunod, nakapatong na si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin. Nakatalikod ito sa lalaki, lahad ang maputi at makinis nitong likuran.

Nakakapit naman si Kyungsoo sa matitikas na mga binti ni Jongin habang sinasakyan niya ang ari ng nakatatanda.

"J-Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo," Patuloy na ungol nilang dalawa.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo saglit kay Jongin na may luha na sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata sa tindi ng init na nararamdaman. "Ni, m-malapit na ako."

Napatigil si Jongin sa paggalaw ng kanyang mga hita at pinalitan na naman nila ang kanilang posisyon.

Ngayon, nakayuko si Kyungsoo at nakakapit sa gilid ng kama habang pinapasok labas ni Jongin ang ari niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Sa bilis at lalim ng pagbayo ni Jongin, nilabasan ng pagkarami si Kyungsoo, ungol niya'y lumakas lalo at katawan niya'y tila nangingisay sa intesidad ng paglabas niya ng semilya.

Sa higpit naman ng hawak ni Jongin sa beywang ni Kyungsoo habang tinatahak ang rurok ng kanilang pag-iisa, di rin nagtagal at sinaboy niya ang kanya sa looban ni Kyungsoo. Di pa rin tumitigil sa pagbayo ang kanyang mga hita, ngunit sa pagtagal, unti-unti rin bumagal ang kanyang paggalaw.

Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo mula sa likod at sinupsop muli ang leeg nito.

"Hmm, Jongin, di ka pa ba aalis?"

"Ang alin?" Kagat ni Jongin sa tenga ng nobyo niya.

"Yung ano mo, nasa loob ko pa rin." Nahihiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang dinala siya ni Jongin sa kama at sila ay humiga.

Hindi pa rin inalis ni Jongin ang ari niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo, bagkus, hinigpitan niya ang yakap sa lalaki at sinabi, "Dito muna ako sa loob mo. Masarap eh."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nagpapasalamat na nakatalikod siya kay Jongin dahil sa sobrang hiya at pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

"Pwede ba y-yun? Di mo a-alisin?"

"Oo naman... Kung gusto mo, wag ko na alisin. Dito na ko sa loob mo."

Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo. "Jongin, s-seryoso ka ba?"

Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi niya. "Oo naman. Dito lang ako sa loob mo magpapainit."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na lang ang nobyo dahil balewala din naman iyon sa kanya. Ang kanya lang naman, nag-aalala lang siya kung magiging kumportable si Jongin sa loob niya.

Nang humikab si Kyungsoo dala ng antok at pagod, at dahil na rin oras na ng siesta, siya'y bumulong, "Tulog muna ako, Jongin."

"Sige. Pahinga ka muna, Soo. Gisingin na lang kita ng mga alas-tres, okay na ba yun?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at inayos ang sarili sa hinihigaan. "Tulog ka din, Nini. Baka antukin ka mamaya magmaneho."

"Hm. Sige na, tulog muna tayo. Ako na mag-aalarm."

Nang ma-set ni Jongin ang alarm sa kanyang cellphone, pagtingin niya kay Kyungsoo, mahimbing na itong natutulog.

Sumunod, napapikit na rin siya ng mga mata at natulog na rin.

Subalit, paglipas ng labinglimang minuto, nalingat si Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang sarili sa pagkakakabit ng kanyang bukana sa ari ni Jongin dala ng pangangawit ng kanyang gilid.

Nalingat din si Jongin bahagya, ngunit hinayaan lang din si Kyungsoo na kumalas sa kanyang ari.

Di rin nagtagal, umusod si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at natulog na muli nang payapa.

Bago matulog muli, humalik ulit si Jongin sa tuktok ng ulo ng nobyo at natulog na rin ng mahimbing.

**Author's Note:**

> si kyungsoo talaga yung bulalo hahaha


End file.
